Nunca te Olvidare
by D.H.F. Anterior
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha era un mal nacido y de eso se dio cuenta hasta que mato a su hermano y a su persona mas querida. Mejor conocidos como Deidara y Itachi, personas que no encontraron su verdadero lugar, pero si el amor.


**Hmmm, etto, Hola, hoy hare un Drabble o oneshot no tengo idea pero es de ItaxDei.**

**Hiker: Mi inspiración regreso ¡Yahay! Y tobi dijo **

"**Deidara…..Sasori…...Hidan….Kakuzu….**

**Sin ellos, no hubiera logrado mi objetivo"**

**Hiker: ¡Deidara murió en una lucha contra Sasuke, igual que Itachi, ambos dieron sus fuerzas pro eso! ¡LOS AMO!**

**Itering: Lloro y le vino algo.**

**Comencemos.**

**DC: Esto es propiedad de **_**Masashi Kishimoto-sama! y el anime es dirigido por: Hayato Date y su estudio es: Estudio Pierrot y su genero es: Shonnen (Mentira) Acción y aventura!**_

"**Nunca te Olvidare"**

En aquel lugar, todo destruido, mucha gente muerta, donde los Akatsuki habían sido derrotados, excepto 2 personas, dos personas que tenían un amor mutuo, aquel amor que hizo que no los mataran, aquel amor que hizo que nunca se olvidaran.

Uno de carácter explosivo pero a la vez muy secreto, otro de carácter tranquilo pero igual con una ambición dentro.

El nombre de aquellos que vivieron con odio y amor dentro de su corazón, aquellas personas que se amaban mutuamente, sin importarles lo que digan, sin importarles su género. Se amaban mutuamente, y nadie lo iba a cambiar. Cuyos nombres eran Deidara e Itachi.

Pero eso podría cambiar…

-¡No tiene sentido!…..nada tiene sentido-Dijo aquel rubio en aquel escenario donde los Akatsuki murieron, donde entregaron sus vidas por aquellos dos. Aquel rubio sufrió, había sufrido demasiado, solo se preguntaba ¿Por qué el tuvo que ser? ¿Por qué no fui yo?

-No tengas miedo….-Dijo aquel cuerpo tirado con mucha sangre, aquel cuerpo que amo, aquel cuerpo que estuvo con el, el único que le pudo demostrar aquel calor que sentía a su lado.

-Estas…..en…..estas….condiciones…..por mi culpa-El peli rubio se estaba echando la culpa de algo que el menor de los Uchiha hizo, y nunca ni en un universo alterno se lo perdonaría, sin duda Deidara odiaba con el alma a Sasuke.

-No tiene sentido que llores por algo que ya a sucedido, lo hecho, hecho esta-Esta vez el que hablo fue el que odiaba, el que apareció a verle la cara de tonto, ¿Creía que lo perdonaría? Jamás ni en un millón de años lo haría, eso era lo que el pensaba.

-Deidara….mírame….-Hablo el amado ser que Deidara quería tanto, que daría su vida por el, y le encantaba que esos labios llenos de sangre dijeran su nombre. Obviamente Deidara volteo a ver a su amado Itachi.-No llores…no me gusta verte asi…Y….por favor…no….olvides…que…. yo te….….-No termino la frase, había pasado lo que nunca quiso, lo que odiaría, lo que le rompería el alma, lo que….amaba…se había perdido.

-¡ITACHI!-Grito desesperado, lagrimas caían de sus ojos miro al cielo rojizo, todo era rojizo para el, entonces la loca idea de verlo morir era algo tan triste para el que…quiso matarse en ese momento, en ese maldito momento.

Algo rozo la cara del peli rubio, ese "Algo" era su amado Itachi, ¿No había muerto? ¿Estoy soñando?, esas preguntas se las hizo pero sin dejar de llorar, bajo la mirada para ver a aquel poseedor del Magekyo Sharingan y poseedor de su corazón.

-Te amo, Deidara, y lo hare siempre-Hablo su querido oji negro, aquel amor que sintió hacia el, se había envuelto en lagrimas de sangre, Itachi se había sorprendido estaba llorando sangre, se preocupo pero también se estaba muriendo, ahí fue cuando su hermano menor le dijo algo a Deidara que no pudo escuchar, cerro los ojos lentamente, y sintió un abrazo, sintió un calor inmenso, cuando Deidara abrazaba asi a Itachi sentía el mismo calor.

-Tu nunca veras lo que mas quisiste, asi como me quitaste lo que mas quise-Dijo Sasuke atravesando el corazón de Deidara por la espalda, Itachi logro a verlo un poco borroso, pero lo vio, le quedaba un aliento mas…..y lo gasto…...

-¡DEIDARA!-Grito con toda la fuerza que tuvo, Deidara solamente reacciono con una sonrisa dirigida a Itachi y cayo encima de el, de su amado Itachi, había caído encima de su primer amor.

-Te...amo…..Itachi-Fue la ultima palabra de Deidara antes de morir abrazado a Itachi, asi cayeron los dos, abrazados, y eso nadie se lo impediría, murieron de la misma manera que se hicieron todo suyos.

-Que idiota fue en amar a un Uchiha, tu mismo lo dijiste Itachi, nuestra vida es matar para conseguir el poder máximo, y eso nadie lo impediría, y tu me quitaste todo, ahora yo te quite lo que mas querías.-Dijo Sasuke retirándose de aquel lugar, donde su hermano murió, pero en ese momento apenas dio un paso, una luz como una explosión de luz paso donde murieron aquellos dos amantes.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Sasuke, desesperado agarro su espada para blandirla una vez mas contra su hermano si era necesario.

Deidara y Itachi con montones de sangre habían vuelto al mundo, ¿Pero como? Se preguntaba Sasuke sin apartar mirada de aquel suceso, vio como su hermano abrazado de Deidara se estaban levantando.

-¿Cómo volviste a la vida?-Pregunto Sasuke a escasos pasos de el y el peli rubio.

-Un Uchiha me dijo una vez "Nunca te Olvidare"-Dijo mientras sonreía, ¿Por qué sonreía? Se preguntaba Sasuke, pero igual no entendía porque dijo esas palabras.

-¿Quién lo dijo?-Pregunto Sasuke aun con defensa.

-Tu padre-Dijo esta vez Deidara quien tenia sangre en la boca y en sus ojos.

-¿Mi padre?-Pregunto Sasuke, como si interrogara a aquellos Uchihas que vieron la escena, la ultima escena.

-Nuestro padre, cuando lo asesine me dijo esas palabras, yo quería el Magekyo Sharingan y no me importaba otra cosa-Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa a la que Sasuke la vio con odio.

-Aun asi, no dejare que vuelvas a la vida…-Dijo Sasuke ya había atravesó de nuevo el pecho de Itachi con su espada y Deidara solamente tomo la espada se abrazo a Itachi y se la clavo….. No sin decir…."Te veré en el otro mundo, Mi Itachi."

Ambos murieron abrazados de nuevo y con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Sasuke se dio cuenta del error que hizo, mato al amor de su hermano y a su hermano, sin duda se creía un monstruo.

Fin-

_**Hiker: Esta**_** Hermosa la cancion, deberian no oirla, ta triste XD**

**Itering: .—**

**Sikeru: -w-**

**Shiner: SU KATSU-SAMA ESTA AQUÍ!**

**Hiker: ¿Por qué estabas molesto conmigo?**

**Shiner: Porque abrazaste a Sikeru.**

**Hiker: Pero Sikeru no es niño**

**Sikeru: Celoso XD**

**Itering: —w—**

_**Shiner: Muy**_** celoso si es necesario**

**Itering: XD**

**Dijendi: Lol**

**Omi: Siempre asido asi**

**Dijendi: Waa nunca cambiara O.O**

**Omi: Seeeeeeeeeee**

**Itering: Choco**

**Sikeru: Late!**

**Hiker: Adios….**

**Flik-Bye! Hasta otra minar-sama!**


End file.
